The New Neighbors
by Little Miss Understood
Summary: What will happen when the flock settles down with 2 Avain Americans next door? IM chats are sure to ensue and there will be FAX along with IggyXOC and OCxOC co-writen by Winged-Vampire-Gallagher-Girl


**Hey okay I am Wants-Fang-For-Herself and me and Winged_Vampyre-Gallagher_Girl are co writing this story!! So have fun and enjoy the ride! Pun intended because I am a nerd like that :P **

**Disclaimer:We only own us not the flock or Ella or whoever else we include in this. But then again Baylor thinks he owns me.....**

Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl aka Morgan: *Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796*  
Wants-Fang-For-Herself aka Lizzy: LilLizzyLuWho  
Max: SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES  
Fang: Tall_Dark_Silent  
Iggy: Forever_On_Fire  
Nudge: The_Nudge_Channel  
Gazzy: Pyro_In_Training  
Angel: Angelic_QT  
Ella: Flying_Without_Wings

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796** has started a chatroom.

**LilLizzyLuWho **has joined chat room

**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES **has joined chat room

**Tall_Dark_Silent **has joined chat room**  
Forever_On_Fire **has joined chat room**  
The_Nudge_Channel **has joined chat room**  
Pyro_In_Training **has joined chat room**  
Angelic_QT **has joined chat room**  
Flying_Without_Wings **has joined chat room

**Forever_On_Fire:** Who are the two other people?  
**LilLizzyLuWho:**Hello to you too

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796:** aloha peoples!!! Sup iggy? Oh. I'm Morgan btw :)

**LilLizzyLuWho:** I'm Lizzy :D

**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES:** hey new people y'all wnt some cookies?! *Munch munch!*

**Winged_Vampyre_Ghallagher_Girl41796:**tttly * munches on cookie* OMG yummy

**Tall_Dark_Silent:**Who gave Max a cookie?

**LilLizzyLuWho:**He speaks!

**The_Nudge_Channel:**Guilty!!=)hey angel dontcha just love smileys!!! I mean they r so fantabuawesome!!!!! U no wht else is?! Squirrels!! Theyr just so QT and fzzy!! Don't u thnk?!  
**Pyro_In_Training:** uhhhhh how da heck did u go frm smileys to squirrels?!

**Flying_Without_Wings:**correction Gazzy she went from cookies then to smileys and squirrels XD  
**LilLizzyLuWho:**I am lost :/

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl4179:** LOL so guys we just movd n nxt 2 y'all! She's adopted!;) LOL we shood hang out somtime!:)

**Angelic_QT:**Ohhh fun!! now we have someone else to play with  
**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl4179:** LOL sure so u guys r the flock rite?!

**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES:** No we are a bunch of penguin; Yes we are the flock

**LilLizzyLuWho:** -rolls eyes- w/e max! Were birdkids 2!  
**Tall_Dark_Silent:** -silence-  
**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES:** -silence-  
**The_Nudge_Channel:** well this is awkward... Oh wait -silence-  
**Pyro_In_Training:** -silence-  
**Angelic_QT:** -silence-  
**Flying_Without_Wings:** -crickets chirping-  
**Forever_On_Fire: **well that mustve been a silence bomb u just droped. LOL :p  
**Winged_Vampire_Gallagher_Girl:** hey ig how are you on here anyways?;)

**Forever_On_Fire:**Voice to text thing-a-ma-bob

**LilLizzyLuWho:**HEY! Morgan I didn't get my chance to be silent * pouts*

**Winged_Vampire_Gallagher_Girl: **That is because you are never silent

**LilLizzyLuWho:**Oh shush

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl:** coughhypocritecough

**Angelic_QT: **haha! So when r we comin ovr?!  
**LilLizzyLuWho: **hmmmmm howza bout now!?

*RealWorld*  
Fang's POV  
Max went up and knocked on the door. It was opened by a pretty Vietnamese girl of about thirteen.  
"Morgan! They're here!" She screamed up the stairs.  
"Coming, Lizzy!" called a musical voice. Then there came down the stairs another pretty tan skinned girl.  
"Hey guys what's up?" she called with a big grin on her face.

"Hi ya so you guys just moved here like so cool! Now we can hang out and go to the mall. I love the mall. There are cool stores and all this cool stuff." Nudge rambled on and I tuned her out.

I gave a small nod acknowledging them. Lizzy waved frantically at all of us.

Morgan was more quiet and hung around max Iggy Angel Gazzy and I.

Lizzy and Nudge began talking at super speed. "Hey you guys wanna come tour the house? We can hang in my room after," Morgan offered smiling at Iggy.

Max smiled at her. Wow, we hardly know this girl and max trusts her. She laughed suddenly. "Fang I'm not gonna eat y'all! I'm a mind reader and don't have a choice of what I hear unlike Angel here," she finished smiling brightly at Angel. "Oh this is my room," she said opening a gray door. The room was totally awesome with two white walls and two black. There was a gray desk and rolley chair. Grey bookcase. A white iMac laptop. Grey vanity. And a circular king sized bed with a black and white zebra striped comforted and grey sheets. A black guitar sat in the corner as well as a white piano.

"We'll come back here later. Next is Lizzy's room!" Lizzy bounced up and down and hopped across the hall and stopped in front of a door covered in artwork. There was a demonic looking rabbit doodle with a caption: _My Evil Little Rehab Bunny Named Stewart_.**(Yes I really do draw those he is my best friend and I love him~Lizzy)** Strange child. She swung open the door.

"Ta-Da" she sang. The walls were white but above her large sleigh bed was a mural of a broken heart and bandaged wings. There were red and black bean bags through out the room and a Desk over in a corner. On the desk were multiple journals and sketch pads along with a sleek black laptop.

"I painted that" She jumped onto the black comforter and pointed to the mural proudly beaming.

_**Iggy's POV**_  
"Wow since there isn't instruments in your room and there is no sketch books or anything in Morgan's I'm guessing you're artistic and she's musical?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled, then burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, I got musical and she got artistic. She's gonna design me a mural which we will paint on my wall and door. And the reason we're laughing is cause we are so different in our looks and talents and personalities but we are basically twins were so close. I mean I'm neat and she's messy. I like counntry she likes punk music. She's talkative but I'm not unless..." Morgan stopped abruptly, blushing furiously. Lizzy grinned evilly.

"Unless she likes someone!" she finished. Morgan looked horrified and burst into tears of embarrassment and ran into her room sobbing.

Lizzy smacked a hand to her head "Be right back" she gave a half solute "Make yourself comfy"

I shrugged and flopped down on "IGGY GO IN THERE YOU IDIOT!" Nudge screeched. Okay now I am confused.

"You nincompoop she like you that is why she was being all talkative embarrassed and over reacting! Duh! I mean like if I liked a guy" I didn't hear the rest of Nudges because I was in shock. She likes me? Holy freaking cheeze itz. I got up promptly and made my way to her room. I had already memorized the way. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I didn't hear the crying I expected but unstoppable giggling. Bi-polar much?

"Yeah he is kind of hot but I mean blonds are just not my type" I heard Lizzy say through her laughs.

"I DO!" Morgan began a whole new round of laughter. Oh gosh her laugh was beautiful a melodic sound I had never heard anything like it. That would be my siren call. I was so caught up in her laugh that I missed the door swinging open and the two girls come out.

"Hi we are all good go back to the room mister we are going to interrogate you all now!!!!" okay what the heck was Lizzy on?

_**Morgan's POV**_  
I laughed as Lizzy Iggy and I walked into the room. "We're all good now. Sorry guys." I said sheepishly, "Anyways time for interrogation. Who wants first question?"  
"I'll ask first," Max called.  
"Okay, shoot," Lizzy responded.  
"Well what are you're powers?" she asked.  
"Well we can both heal. I can play any instrument. Force fields. Telepathic and telekinetic for both." I answered.  
"I can heal. Telekinetic. Telepathic. Future seer. And draw/paint/sketch anything I want." Lizzy replied. "My turn!" Lizzy bounced up and down in her seat a little a evil grin I was all to familiar with danced across her features. "Who is single! Fang, Max I will personally hang you with your intestines and beat you with your spine if you say that you are single" Morbid much?

"Well I guys then I have to say taken." Max replied laughing. Fang simply nodded his agreement.

"Single" Angel said; of course she was she is six.

_Seven _

_Okay that was creepy_

"Single" Nudge, and Gazzy chorused.

"Married" Lizzy laugh at the odd looks. "Just kidding there is this little kid down the street who decided we were married. Single." They would have to get used to Lizzy.

"Single" Me and Iggy said at the same time.

"Not for long" Lizzy said wistfully.

Nudge burst out laughing. Both iggy and I flushed red.  
"Lizzy!" I shrieked. Oh she was so going to PAY!!!!! I began to smile as I felt a mind enter the house. "Hey Lizzy! Guess what?! Your soon to be boyfriend is coming up the stairs!" I grinned smugly as Fang's twin appeared in the doorway.  
"Anyway back to questioning." I chirped. "When do we get to come see y'all's house cause you guys gotta be going in 3....2...1..."  
"Kids! Time to go!!!" called Dr. Martinez.  
"Bye guys see you soon!" Lizzy trilled. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Max, and Gazzy hugged me and Lizzy. Fang, Nick, and Iggy stuck out their hands to both of us but when Iggy's hand touched mine he pulled me into a hug. "Awwww" I heard Nudge, Angel, and Ella breathe. And then they were all gone.

_**Lizzy POV!!!**_

Holy glauca-freaking-mole Nick was flipping hot. Unlike his brother he had sharp green eyes and a light smile rested on his gorgeous features. He smiled at me and gave a half nod I almost melted on the spot. His black hair covered one eye as did mine. When we shook hands I felt electricity zing though my arm. Dang it why wasn't he here with the rest of them I defiantly wanted to get to know him.

_**Iggy's POV**_  
We had returned home and I was in my room when came a knock on my door.  
"What do you want Fang?" I called. Fang came in followed by Nick. They looked over my shoulder at what I was sketching. It was Morgan. She was outside strumming her guitar and singing.  
"Ohhhh Iggys got it bad!" Nick teased.  
"Whatever, Nick. I'm not the only one." I replied in a bored tone.  
"What do you mean?" he asked playing dumb.  
"A certain dark haired Vietnamese girl." I answered smirking. He flushed crimson as Fang laughed.  
"Fang you got it bad too!" Nick and I exclaimed.

_IM World _  
**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796 has created a chatroom and invited SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES LilLizzyLuWho The_Nudge_Channel and Angelic_QT to join. **

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796:**Hi ya!

**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES:**Hey

**LilLizzyLuWho:** Hey girls what you want to talk about Morgan?

**The_Nudge_Chanel: **Yeah cause there is like only us girls in the chat room so there must be something or someone coughIGGYcough you wanted to talk about

**Angelic_QT:** Hehe your minds are cute so is Lizzy and Nicks

**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796:** actually Nudge I wnted 2 set Nick and Lizzy up on a date! So what do y'all think?! And Angel I thought u were supposed 2 stay outta peoples heads?  
**Angelic_QT: **oops. Srry 0.0  
**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES:** haha!! U should hear what's goin on in Iggys room it goes something like this:  
*Knock knock*  
Iggy: what do u want Fang?  
*Nick and fang enter and look at something.*  
Nick: ohhhh iggy's got it bad!  
Iggy: w/e nick I'm not the only one  
Nick: what do u mean?  
Iggy: a certain dark haired Vietnamese girl!  
*Fang laughs*  
Nick: shut up fang! U got it bad too!

**LilLizzyLuWho:**Passes out from shockWTF! (F is for fudge monkeys btw)  
**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796:**I second that motion  
**LilLizzyLuWho:** Wait you did all this to get me and Nick together I have only known the child for like 2 min and all we said was hi my name is Lizzy  
**Winged_Vampire_Gallagher_Girl:** correction that is all you said out loud you two stared at each othor for like a hour

**LilLizzyLuWho: **Guilty....

**Angelic_QT: ***giggles* so what are you going to wear?  
**The_Nudge_Channel:** Omg I coming over 2 help u! I mean me and ella r FASHIONISTAS! Oh and were doing ur make up and hair! You have really pretty hair! Oh u no wht else is pretty? Roses. They remind me of Max cause they r like really pretty but can hurt u cause of the u no, thorns.  
**Flying_Without_Wings:** oh I wanna help 2!  
**Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796:** how did you get from coming to our house to roses?!  
**The_Nudge_Channel:** appreciate my awesomness.  
**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES: **ok me and angel r gonna work on getting Nick and Lizzy and Iggy and Morgan together.  
**Me:** wait. WHAT?!

**LilLizzyLuWho:**Morgan looks like we have lost all say in what we look like and who we date next they are going to be our personal trainers and dietitians

**You:**So much for a free country

**Flying_Without_Wing:**I take that as a yes

**LilLizzyLuWho:**I am pretty sure if I said I would rather crawl in a hole and ide oyu would still take it as a yes

**Angelic_QT:**I can be very convincing

**SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES: **Bambi eyes should be illegal tsk tsk tsk

**Winged_Vampire_Gallagher_Girl41796 has logged out to go play guitar and sing on the balcony and rant inside her head about how bambii eyes should be illegal and how scared she is of Nudge and Ella and Angel and to hope max is on her side.  
LilLizzyLuWho has gone to do the same as Winged_Vampyre_Gallagher_Girl41796 except sketch Morgan playing guitar instead of sing and play a guitar.  
SUGAR_HIGH_FROM_COOKIES has gone to arrange Morgan and Lizzys dates  
Angelic_QT has gone to do the same as max.  
The_Nudge_Channel has gone to plot domination of morgan and lizzy's closets  
Flying_Without_Wings has gone to help Nudge. **

_REAL WORLD _

_**Nick POV**_

I was sitting on my balcony listening to some Greenday when Lizzy walked out onto her balcony not five feet from mine sketchpad and black pencil in hand.

"What cha listenin' to?" She cocked her head to one side.

"21 Guns" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch and she stuck out one hand leaning onto my balcony.

"Can I have a head phone that is my favorite song ever!" I handed her one smiling she was absolutely adorable.

She began to sing to the song terribly off tune but still managed to pull at all of my heart strings.

"NICK!" way to ruin the moment Max. Just then she burst through my door. "This should be easier than I thought" she muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Max asked me not noticing Lizzy connected to my ear.

"Nothing why?" I replied confused.

"Hi Max!" Lizzy was a very happy person despite her taste.

"Correction my dear Nick you and Lizzy are going on a date." she said evenly sitting on my bed.

"Do I get any say in this?" Lizzy said exasperatedly. Crap did she not want to I didn't want to agree to it and her not want to.

"No you don't you two are doubling with Iggy and Morgan" and with that Max left the room.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Hey Lizzy do you want to go out with me sometime" I asked pretending the whole Max incident didn't just occur.

"Yes I would. How about Saturday?"

"That would be magnificent" I mock bowed before we both burst out laughing.

**_Iggy's POV_  
**I heard a beautiful country song coming from outside. I rolled off my bed onto the floor then went out side onto my balcony to listen.  
I'm gonna love you forever.  
Forever and ever amen.  
As long as old men sit and talk about the weather,

as long as old women sit and talk about old men.  
If you wonder how long I'll be faithful,

just listen to how this song ends.  
I'm gonna love you forever.  
Forever and ever amen!  
The song ended. Now Morgan just sat and picked quietly at the strings.  
"That was beautiful. Did you write it?" I asked. She gasped, startled.  
"Oh I'm sorry Iggy. I didn't realize you were there. Oh and no I didn't write it. That was Randy Travis."  
Suddenly Angel burst out of the doors behind me.  
"Oh good Iggy you're here! Okay so you and Morgan are going on a date Saturday with Nick and Lizzy.  
"Angel! I thought you were JOKING about that!" exclaimed Morgan behind me.  
"Well I wasn't. Bye guys!" and she ran back into the house.  
"Look Morgan you don't have to go if you don't want. Angel just likes to play Cupid," I jumped over to her balcony. I realized I was rambling and stopped talking.  
"It's okay Iggy I would love to go on a date with you," she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek the hand that didn't have the guitar holding my shoulder for balance. "Goodnight Iggy," she whispered as her long hair swung around hitting me lightly in the stomach. I heard a door closed. Then there was the breathing of my flock behind me.

**To be continued....**

**You know the drill you read now review! I will love you in a non stalker way forever**


End file.
